


An Affinity of Bridges

by DynamiteMars



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast), jrwi
Genre: It's a makeout fic don't judge me, M/M, Making Out, There's also a cute dog, bridges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteMars/pseuds/DynamiteMars
Summary: Kasper falls into a river in the middle of winter and it turns out okay.
Relationships: Kasper/Strangle MaCock, Krangle - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	An Affinity of Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> There's a criminal lack of Krangle in this Ao3, here you go y'all! If this get's enough attention I might make it multi chapter but, this is the first thing i've written past drabble length in a hot second. Have fun with it!
> 
> Also in the fic, Gowanas is a real canal, i'm allowed to make fun of it, I lived by it for like ten years. The story of throwing a rock in it is also unfortunately true.

Streetlamps left cones of orange light across the dull pavement, every other one seemed to flicker and dim at random as if the very city did not want them there, and Kasper was inclined to agree with it. He also did not want to be there. It was cold enough to see your own breath mist in the air and the sky grumbled with thunder and the occasional flash of lightning far above and far away into the clouds. His jacket was non-existent, if the clouds decided to also bring rain, he just might get hypothermia.

He was also being followed, and with the countless streets of dark shop fronts spanning what seemed like miles, he was beginning to get a bit worried. 

His mind began to race and think about options. He couldn’t lead this person to his house, his broken down car was too far away, his phone was dead, and the place he was supposed to be meeting his friends was likely just as far as anywhere else he could go. 

A bridge broke up the monotony of empty dark windows and that's when he heard it. The gentle hum of wheels on the road, a car was coming. He took a risk by turning to take a look at it. It wasn’t too far away but his pursuer seemed to notice it too and they surged forward. Kasper took forward toward the road, waving his arms in a desperate plea. The follower caught up quickly and pulled him back toward the sidewalk, his legs hit the railing of the bridge, just below the hips, knocking off balance and nearly tumbling over. Kasper heard the screech of brakes and nearly smiled, then they pushed, hard, and Kasper went tumbling off the other side of the bridge. 

It couldn’t have been more than ten feet but damn if it didn’t feel like that. The water hit his back and knocked the wind completely out of him. He tried for air but then remembered he was underwater and adrenaline kicked him into action. He swam for the surface with an urgency he did not think he had in him. It was freezing but panic didn’t let him feel it. 

Hands helped pull him from the water, strong but surprisingly gentle. Kasper looked up to see the hottest man he’d ever seen in his life. Greased black hair, a chiseled jaw, heart shaped glasses that only this man could ever pull off like he did, and a shining leather jacket. 

“Are you okay?” when he spoke his teeth looked sharp, as freezing as it was he felt his cheeks get warm. The man pulled Kasper onto the landing out of the water. 

Kasper stared with awe on his face and horny in his eyes. “Is this heaven?” He then proceeded to shoot his shot by coughing water up all over his leather boots. The man seemed to wait patiently until he was done. Eventually Kasper’s coughs dwindled into a quiet “sorry.” 

“Are you hurt at all?” His voice was gruff and deep. 

“Just my pride mostly-” Kasper tried to take a breath to steady himself and a pain spiked his chest. He brought a hand to it. “And a few bruised ribs where they pushed me.” 

“Who was that guy?” 

“I don’t even know! They were following me for an hour and I didn’t want to lead them to my apartment, so I just... sorta kept walking and...” He lied down on the cool concrete. Exhaling a shaky breath as everything started to come into focus. Either the adrenaline was slowly dying down or the glasses on his head slid to actually be on his nose for once. He couldn’t tell if it was relief at being saved or a panic attack. 

“Did you get a good look at them?” 

“No I- I just need a second to breathe...” A beat of silence passed between them as Kasper tried to steady himself. 

The Concreate was cold under him and so he sat up, in fact everything around him was cold. The small river he’d fallen into was probably just above freezing. He looked down at his shirt, if it was a little translucent before, now it was practically unwearable. He knew he shouldn’t be wearing light fabrics like that in the middle of winter but, practicality be damned, he was going to look good. 

“You know.” The man clad in leather and enough fire decals to make Guy Fieri jealous spoke up. “Out of all the bridges to fall off of, you probably picked the best one.” He had taken a seat a little ways away, maybe trying to give him some space, or maybe just a bit uncomfortable. 

Kasper breathed out his nose in a unmistakable silent laugh, it felt a bit like breaking the ice, despite Kasper literally doing that a minute ago in the most unpleasant way possible, he didn’t mind it so much this time. 

“And why’s that.” Kasper sat up to ask, putting a hand to lean on a little ways away so it didn’t fall into the small pond of river water around him, his hand froze to the dry concrete all the same. 

“It’s not as tall as most and not that wide, I could fish you out pretty easy.” 

“Is that how you rate these bridges? How easily you can get the damsel in distress? And besides! I was already at the edge when you got to me, give me a little credit.” He pointed a finger toward him with a lip wrist. Somehow it was only half checking to see if he was… you know. 

“It was mostly getting the damsel out of distress, and it’s a pretty decent rating system, don’t knock it. It’s earned this bridge a solid ten out ten. Five for the structure and location, five more for the souvenir.” He returned the gesture with a chuckle by pointing back. 

“I’m a souvenir?” Kasper sounded a little scandalized. 

“Well it wouldn’t exactly be gentlemanly to leave you to the frostbite especially with someone following you.” Kasper had forgotten about both of those very real realities. There’s a beat of silence as the weight of it all washes over Kasper. 

“You alright there?” His face has turned a little concerned, a hand reaching out offering support. 

“Yeah, I just… I thought I was going to die for a second there.” There’s a following moment of quiet, interrupted only by the lapping of water reaching the surface. It’s the silence of unsureness, he’s unclear what to say, how to react. He chooses to connect his hand with shoulder, offering a reassuring look. 

Kasper lightly brings his hand to graze the one on his shoulder, it’s partly subconscious, warmth radiating from it that spreads outward, and the physical touch serves to remind that the world around still spins. Sometimes bad shit happens and you just have to sit on the side but life will happen and time will pass to heal wounds. 

“You know.... What’s the worst bridge to fall from around here, I'm thinking of starting a streak.” They share a smile. 

The man in the leather jacket takes to distracting him with a series of in depth bridge ratings, Kasper’s half compelled to ask if he rates bridges as a job when he speaks with varying degrees of irony. It’s charming nonetheless. 

“ -Right and the absolute worst of them all, Gowanas canal. It’s a bit further downtown, but basically…” He gets more animated with his hand gestures. “The water’s green and so thick, one time I threw a rock in it and it didn’t even sink.” 

“But what about the bridge?” Kasper grabbed the rapidly waving hands, he was a lot closer than before, knees practically touching crosslegged. 

“The bridge is fine, nothing to complain about but-” 

“We cannot judge a bridge for the water that lies underneath.” Kasper reminded him for the third time. 

“Begrudgingly, six out of ten.” He sighed into the words. The breath was close enough to go over Kasper’s face and steam his glasses, which he quickly pushed back up the moment he noticed. 

“Maybe you can take me to each of these bridges sometime, and i’ll let you judge the waters too then.” Kasper looked up hopeful. 

“Sounds like a date.” Strangle raised his eyebrows over his smile 

“I’m not saying it isn’t.” 

“Then sure.” A fifty parade float ran through Kasper's head in celebration, airhorns and confetti galore, he tried his best for a nonchalant nod, goofy smile appearing anyway. Then his eyes flicked down to Kasper’s lips and his heart performed a backflip. 

“Your lips are blue, you look freezing.” distinctly disappointing but true nonetheless. Kasper was starting to have trouble talking without his teeth chattering. 

“Damn, I thought I looked hot.” He rolled his eyes at Kasper. 

“We have to get you out of those clothes and someplace warm before you freeze.” A chant started playing in Kasper’s head called “Please let that be a proposition” but it was interrupted by the incredibly hot guy offering a hand to him which he took without a second thought. “C’mon, up.” 

Was he complying because he found this guy impossibly hot? Oh without a doubt. 

“The names Strangle, by the way, Strangle MaCock.” He stood shakily using Strangle’s arms to steady himself, the chant starting up once again at his honestly fucking ridiculous name. 

“Kasper. It's nice to meet you.” 

With Strangle’s help he managed to ascend the stairway that led back to the top of the bridge way, where Strangle had left his car. It was shining black much like the leather he wore and decorated with flame decals to the nines. In short, it was the coolest car he’d ever seen. 

“Your car is so poggers.” He shivered a little bit closer into the arm that was keeping him standing, the death rattle of adrenaline still coursed through his blood leaving him shaky. 

“It’s the Strangle-mobile, I spent years perfecting this baby.” He laughed loudly. “Now get in and get out of those clothes-” 

“Buy me dinner first.” Strangle paused for a second and laughed. 

“Maybe later, this is so you don’t get hypothermia, I have extra clothes in the trunk.” He unlocked the passenger side door and gestured inside. “Just… try not to get too much water on the seats, they’re real leather.” 

Kasper saluted “I’ll try my best.” 

The car was as nice inside as it was out. The seats were in fact real leather and they felt as comfortable as pillows. The dash was decorated with intricate flame decals that wound and twisted like a maze. A pair of red fuzzy dice hung from the rearview mirror and a bobble head of some character sat on the dash. The moment after he managed to get his shirt off the whoosh of the opening trunk flew cold wind directly up his spine. Apparently it was possible to get more cold after all. 

“Right so your options are, leather pants or… also leather pants.” Strangle’s voice rang out from the open trunk. 

After making a few clothing choices and a pointedly looking away, red faced Strangle passing up the aforementioned clothes, Kasper looked like he practically belonged in the car. The leather pants were a bit too big and the low cut black shirt didn’t exactly do much for warmth but they came from the attractive man driving so he could easily forgive it. 

Strangle flopped into the driver's seat. His eyes seemed to glance over the clothes Kasper now wore. 

“What are you staring at?” Kasper tilted Strangle’s chin so that he was facing him. Strangle turned pink and coughed, caught off guard and tried to play it off. 

“Those clothes suit you well.” He tucked a loose black hair behind his ear, hiding his face a bit. Kasper watched him, satisfied with his handiwork. “Anyways!” Strangle cleared his throat. “I figured I could drive you to my apartment, it’s not too far from here and-” 

“You can just ask me to come back to your place you know.” Kasper interrupted. 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Get driving Strangle.” Strangle smiled and floored the gas pedal. 

Walking through the door of Strangle’s apartment, Kasper wasn’t quite exactly sure what to expect. More leather to match? Maybe just a car shop hidden in an apartment complex, but it wasn’t the comfortable space that welcomed him, the space had a warm glow to it, and the tiny dog ambling up to him certainly helped that. 

“Make yourself at home! And oh- that’s Rex down there, I can move him if you don’t like dogs-” Kasper had already dropped to pet the dog. Strangle chuckled to himself “You better not start liking the dog more than me.” 

“You’re definitely going to have some competition.” Rex was a little pitbull puppy and had all the energy of one, he was practically trying to jump into Kasper’s arms. 

Eventually Rex got tired and scampered off elsewhere, leaving the pair alone in the kitchen. Kasper leaned against the counter a little unsure. 

“Do you want one?” Strangle held two beer bottles in his hand, half bent into the fridge, a matching set. After taking an obligatory second to stare at his ass, Kasper accepted. Strangle threw the bottle and Kasper only almost didn’t catch it. It took a bit of fumbling to ensure it didn’t drop. 

“I figured after the night you had.” Strangle smiled good nature and opened it for him. 

“Yeah…” 

He took a sip, it tasted exactly as beer does. A little warm in a way that makes you a lot less scarred and a lot more stupid, and not as good as something fruity would. 

“This is the kitchen, that couch over there counts as the living room, over there” He pointed at a door by the aforementioned couch, “Is the bathroom and finally,” Strangle pointed to the closed door opposite the kitchen. “Thats the bedroom.” 

“I bet you let all the boys in there, huh?” Kasper raised his eyebrows with a smirk. 

“Just the pretty ones.” Strangle took another sip of his drink, Kasper choked on his. 

They sipped in silence sitting along the kitchen countertop for a moment. 

“Well i’m still freezing.” Kasper put down the bottle a little ways away and scooted a little closer toward Strangle. 

“I’m sure” He laughed “I wish I could give you some warmer clothes, but I don’t really own anything like that.” He scratched at his neck a little embarrassed, it didn’t look like a frequent look on him. “I can get you a blanket-” 

“I know a good way that we can warm up.” He tried to sound a little nonchalant but despite the mask, his face was red and his heart was racing a bit quicker than it should. 

“I’m not really that cold Kasper.” He laughed into his bottle. 

“I think you’ll like it anyway.” He moved in front of him, hand on either side of the counter. Kasper tried for a confident smirk. 

“Oh, I think I catch what you’re implyin’.” 

Strangle’s hands dropped to his waist and brought him even closer, his face lowered to Kasper’s height. Their lips connected in a way that left Kasper sighing in contentment. 

“Your lips are very soft.” Kasper mumbled into him, Strangle just replied by tipping his chin farther upward with a gentle hand. 

Kasper used the hands on either side of strangle to push himself further into him. Even with the amount Strangle was leaning down to meet him, he was a bit too tall to let Kasper get as close as he wanted. Strange's hand wandered a little lower past his hips and bit at Kasper’s lip, eliciting a surprised yelp. 

“Sorry, too much?” He pulled away to ask. Kasper just stared at him, eye’s half lidded and face aflush. 

“You’re allowed to bite as much as you want to… just not that hard.” 

“Yes sir.” 

He bit the edge of Kasper’s lip again, gentler this time. Kasper’s hands found their way over Strangle’s shoulders, a hand through the back of his hair. Strangle’s hands squeezed the sides of his hips, thumbs brushing the skin under his shirt. He is practically sitting on the counter behind him with the other pushing into him. 

“I’m gonna put you on top of the counter, is that okay?” Strangle’s voice is a whisper and his breathing is hard. 

“Y-yeah” is all Kasper can stammer out in the same breathy voice. 

Strangle leans down and grabs Kasper by the thighs, lifting him up, waist to waist and turns, pushing towards the top of the counter, a little too hard, making him have to lean forward to keep their faces connected. 

They stay like that for a moment, Kasper’s legs wrapped around Strangle’s waist, tongues stuck in the other’s mouth, hands at waist and neck. Then Strangle begins to move away, trailing down Kasper’s jaw and onto his neck. He pauses at the base sucking at the exposed skin and leaving a mark behind, Kasper hums a note of approval into the other’s ear. 

Strangle leaves a small kiss on the hickey and pulls away. “Keep going?” his voice purrs into Kasper’s ear. 

“Keep going.” He gasps out in confirmation. 

It dawns on him that this is a choice he might regret in the morning but, it’s nothing some concealer and foundation can’t fix. Besides, now he can borrow Strangle’s leather jacket with the popped collar to conceal them. 

The process of Strangle making out with Kasper’s neck repeats, until Kasper wraps his legs a little tighter against Strangle’s waist, he was barely sitting on the countertop anyway, most of his weight supported by the other. He lifts his mouth to whisper into Strangle’s ear. 

“Do you want to move this someplace… more comfortable?” He felt Strangle pull away and he relaxed his legs away to let him. 

“Maybe on our second date...” Strangle smiled. Their face were still close, Kasper's arms clasped around Strangle’s shoulder’s. 

“So this is a date?” Kasper asked, amused. 

“I think overall this counts as a date.” He smiled and leant forward to give more attention to the length of his jaw. Kasper played with his hair thoughtlessly. 

“You got me out of the river, gave me alcohol, and then made out with me in your kitchen, kinda a shitty date.” He chortled. 

“I’m pretty sure this counts as still making out, Kasper, but I guess the second one will have to be extra nice.” 

“A bigger river then, maybe a lake?” 

“It might get boring quickly if every date starts off with you drowning." 

“Hey!” He pulled Strangle’s face back, cheeks held in both hands. “I am an excellent swimmer, excuse you, I was not drowning.” 

“Does doubting your swimming prowess mean I lose make out privileges?” His cheeks were slightly smushed from where Kasper was cupping them, making his words a little fumbled. It was adorable, a foil from the tough greaser look the rest of him portrayed, Kasper couldn’t have been more enamored. 

“Yes.” Strangle pouted. “-but, I’ll make an exception since i’m still very cold.” Strangle’s face perked up like a puppy. 

With a smile they fell back toward one another and suddenly Kasper no longer was cold anymore.


End file.
